Kuroko no Trapped
by Jichi Ai-kashi
Summary: Seijuurou hanya ingin menghindari masalah, tapi sepertinya dia malah memancing masalah yang lebih kompleks, masalah yang sangat mendalam dengan perasaanya. Masalah yang tak diperkirakanya sedikitpun. Itupun kalau Seijuurou menganggap kejadian yang dialaminya ini sebagai masalah.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

** Seijuurou hanya ingin menghindari masalah, tapi sepertinya dia malah memancing masalah yang lebih kompleks, masalah yang sangat mendalam dengan perasaanya. Masalah yang tak diperkirakanya sedikitpun. Itupun kalau Seijuurou menganggap kejadian yang dialaminya ini sebagai masalah.**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei **

**Kuroko no Trapped © Jichi Ai-kashi**

**Rated: T (maybe)**

**Prologue**

**Genre(s) : Romance, General**

**Warning(s): **

**Alternate Universe (setting SMA Teikou) , Sho-ai(?) AkaKuro , Typo(s) everywere , OOC, etc**

**Well~~ check this out .-.**

"Tetsuya… kumohon Tetsuya… sekali ini saja... Apa salahnya kau membantu teman masa kecil mu yang sedang kesusahan seperti ini. Terus terang aku sangat jengkel dengan keadaan ku sekarang. Karna itu aku—yang tak biasa memohon ini—memohon padamu." Kalimat permohonan itu keluar dari mulut Akashi Seijuurou. Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa Seijuurou memohon dengan nada yang bukan Seijuurouu sekali kepada Kuroko Tetsuya sang pemuda datar tanpa ekspresi.

.-.

"Akashi-kun tolong terima pernyataan cintaku" ucap seorang gadis dengan posisi membungkuk Sembilan puluh derjat dan dengan tangan didepan kepala yang sedang menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan kearah Seijuurou. Seijuurou hanya menatap bungkusan itu tanpa berpikir untuk mengambilnya. Bahkan dia enggan untuk mengetahui apa isi bungkusan tersebut.

"Tch." Entah sudah keberapa kali Seijuurou mendapati dirinya dalam keadaan seperti ini, terus terang dia sangat muak. Dan entah sudah berapa kali juga dia menolak dengan kalimat yang sama kepada semua gadis yang menghampirinya.

Kalian tidak mengharapkan Seijuurou menolak dengan mengucapkan kata maaf dan mengusap kepala gadis itu kemudian tersenyum ramah kearah gadis yang hampir menitikkan air matanya, bukan? Karena itu…..

"Aku menolakmu." Hanya dua kata yang tidak memenuhi standar SPOK Seijuurou menolak gadis tersebut dengan lugas dan sangat jelas. Menghancurkan keberanian yang telah dibangun gadis itu untuk melakukan pernyataan cinta kepada Seijuurou.—tanpa senyuman apalagi tatapan bersalah. Seijuurou meninggalkan gadis yang mulai terisak dengan air mata yang mulai menggenangi pelupuknya.

Gadis tersebut menangis tersedu-sedu karena dirinya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang pangeran pujaan hati para wanita maupun pria, mungkin gadis itu berpikir untuk menghabisi hidupnya sekarang. Tch, entahlah, Seijuurou juga tak peduli.

.-.

"Oke. Tetsuya kau sudah mendengar ceritaku bukan? Jadi apa kau masih keberatan untuk menolongku?" ucap Seijuurou dengan nada mengancam—sepertinya Seijuurou sudah lupa dengan nada memohonya tadi–sayangnya Tetsuya tak terpengaruh dengan nada ancaman tersebut.

Tetsuya masih tetap memasang topeng datarnya tanpa peduli kepada Seijuurou yang telah mengekorinya berjalan dari arah ruang tamu sampai kearah dapur, kemudian kembali lagi ke ruang tamu untuk meletakkan cemilan yang direncanakanya untuk dihabiskan selama menikmati minggunya yang tenang ini. Tapi tak disangkanya Seijuurou malah datang dengan segala atribut masalahnya untuk menghancurkan minggu 'suci' Tetsuya.

Menghela napas dalam Tetsuya akhirnya mnejawab permintaan Seijuurou yang sangat tidak masuk akal dengan jawaban yang sangat tak diharapkan Seijuurou.

Kata yang sangat amat jelas maknanya yaitu "tidak" bahkan jawaban Tetsuya terkesan lebih menyakitkan dari pada jawaban Seijuurou kepada gadis-gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya.

Kalian tau betul bukan? kadar perbedaan rasa sakit bagi orang yang sering ditolak, dengan orang yang tidak pernah ditolak–ditentang–sedikitpun itu sangat berbeda jauh. Dan ini sekarang terjadi kepada Seijuurou yang notabenenya tak pernah mendapatkan penolakan.

Seijuurou masih menatap Tetsuya dengan mata dwiwarnanya yang menyiratkan permohonan yang sangat mendalam. Lupakan harga diri yang selalu dijunjungnya, lupakan semua sifat angkuhnya, lupakan semuanya. Karna sekarang dia tidak berada dalam zona dimana para maid dan butler akan menyembah hormat dan membungkuk kearahnya, dia sekarang bukan berada di SMA Teiko yang semua orang menyegani marga 'Akashi' sebagai nama belakangnya. Ingat. Sekarang Seijuurou berada dirumah seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang teman masa kecilnya yang tak terlalu memperdulikan marga yang disandang oleh Seijuurou. Walaupun seperti itu bukan berarti Tetsuya tidak menghormati Seijuurou sedikitpun.

Tetsuya ikut menatap Seijuurou yang terlarut dalam ritual memohon kepadanya. Menghela napas lagi. Sepertinya Seijuurou berhasil menghancurkan mood yang telah di bangun Tetsuya sedari pagi.

Menegaskan jawaban yang telah dilontarkanya, Tetsuya menambahkan. "Tapi aku ini laki-laki Akashi-kun!"

**-TBC-**

**Jichi's hall**

** Oke, stop sampai disini dulu. /dilempar tomat/ oke lets aku mau ngasih salam dulu.**

** Holaaaaaa mina-saaan *senyum ala Watari Ryouta dari anime sebelah* /dilempar tomat lagi/ **

**Yosh, ehem. aku datang lagi dengan ff baru dan ini akan jadi multi chapter AkaKuro pertama yang kubuat. Jadi mahon bantuanya :D**

** Btw udah ada yang tau alurnya akan seperti apa?**

** Maaf prolog nya sangat pendek, .-. dan jika ini mendapat respon positif aku akan sesegera mungkin mempublish chapter pertamanya, ja.. matta ne…. ._./ **


	2. Chapter 2

"Tch." Satu desisan keluar dari mulutnya yang biasanya hanya mengeluarkan kata-kata sopan dan terdidik. Tapi sekarang Kuroko terpaksa mencampakkan tata kramanya untuk sementara. Siapa coba yang masih tahan tidak mengumpat setelah mengalami hal yang sangat tak diduga. Bahkan sedikitpun Kuroko tak menyangka dirinya akan terjebak dalam situasi yang sangat menyulitkan seperti ini.

Ya. sekarang Kuroko Tetsuya sedang mematut refleksi dirinya sendiri hasil karya yang 'sangat gemilang' dari teman semasa kecilnya.

Tampak dicermin seorang gadis cantik dengan rok yang memiliki panjang lima sentimeter diatas lutut, dipadu dengan seragam SMA Teiko lengkap, plus sepatu pantofel dengan kaus kaki panjang yang menghiasi kaki jenjangnya, tak lupa wig panjang yang sewarna dengan rambut asli Tetsuya yang menjuntai sampai kepunggungnya.

Oh, yang benar saja, cerminan gadis cantik ini bisa membuat Tetsuya benar-benar depresi. Lain halnya kalau yang berdiri dihadapanya sekarang ini adalah seorang siswi cantik –bukan refleksi penyamarannya sebagai 'siswa cantik'—pasti Tetsuya tidak akan seperti mayat setengah hidup, yang hanya menanti untuk dijemput oleh _shinigami_nya.

'Sepertinya aku cukup menarik juga'

Sing….. diam seketika, dari mana datangnya pikiran setan barusan?

Menampar pipi kanan dan kirinya, Tetsuya berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran yang tak sepatutnya lewat diotak polosnya.

Dia, Kuroko Tetsuya. Ingat dia seorang SISWA. Bukan SISWI. Sepertinya Seijuurou harus diajarkan cara membedakan yang mana siswa dan mana siswi.

Tetsuya menghela napasnya dia sudah sangat lelah. Setelah pertempuran dua banding satu. Yaitu, melawan satu orang absolut dan satu orang lagi yang takkan mungkin ditentangnya. Dapat dipastikan Tetsuya kalah telak. Dan jika bukan karena menghargai permohonan ibunya Tetsuya takkan rela melakukan hal yang menurutnya sangat bejad ini.

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei **

**Kuroko no Trapped © Jichi Ai-kashi**

**Rated: T (maybe)**

**1**

**Genre(s) : Romance, General**

**Warning(s): **

**Alternate Universe (setting SMA Teikou) , Sho-ai(?) AkaKuro , Typo(s) everywere , OOC, etc**

**Well~~ check this out .-.**

Kriiit

Blam

Bunyi pintu terbuka kemudian tertutup lagi, ada sepasang sepatu yang tak dikenali. "Tet-chan….. apa ada yang datang?" tak ada sahutan dari subjek yang ditanya. Kuroko Tetsuka atau lebih tepatnya ibu kandung dari Kuroko Tetsuya. Tetsuka masuk kedalam rumah sederhana yang hanya ditinggalinya berdua dengan putranya—setidaknya sampai suaminya 'Kuroko Harada' atau ayah Tetsuya selesai mengurus kepindahan mereka dari Amerika ke jepang.

Sangat disayangkan sekarang mereka belum bisa berkumpul menjadi keluarga yang utuh. Kalian tahu benar bukan susahnya mengurus kepindahan itu.

Tapi, kita juga tak bisa menyalahkan pekerjaan yang menuntut Kuroko Harada, karena dalam perjanjian kerja yang ditandatanganinya dia hanya bekerja selama lima tahun pada perusahaan di Amerika. Dan diharuskan kembali lagi setelah lima tahun tersebut ke Jepang.

Tetsuka melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu dimana suara televisi terdengar samar dan suara "kumohon Tetsuya!" hm, sepertinya Tetsuka mengenali suara itu.

"Sepertinya ada yang datang, aku kedepan dulu Akashi-kun." Tetsuya mengacuhkan Seijuurou yang kembali mengekor dibelakangnya.

.

"Ara-ara ternyata Sei-kun toh. Ada apa pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Tetsuka.

"Ohayou, Oba-san," ucap Seijuurouu seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derjat. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Seijuurou untuk menghormati orang tua dari temanya tersebut. "Aku datang ingin meminta bantuan kepada Tetsuya tapi sepertinya Tetsuya enggan untuk menolongku" ucap Seijuurou sembari melirik Tetsuya dan menggunakan nada yang secara tersirat menginginkan pembelaan dari ibu temannya tersebut. Tetsuya yang merasa tersindir hanya diam dan tak terlalu mempedulikan apa yang diucapkan Seijuurou. Dia lebih memilih mengambil belanjaan ibunya yang teronggok tak berdaya didekat pintu masuk.

Tetsuka mengangguk-angguk "Omong-omong Sei-kun minta tolong apa? Mendengar Sei-kun yang sangat tidak biasa meminta tolong sepertinya Sei-kun dalam kondisi yang sangat sulit," tanya Tetsuka dengan nada yang cukup khawatir.

Seijuurou mengulas seringainya. Inilah kesempatanya. Jika memohon langsung kepada orangnya tak dapat, maka Seijuurou akan menggunakan pion ratu yang takkan bisa ditentang Tetsuya. Jika raja tak bisa maka ratu akan mengorbankan diri untuk membantu bukan? "begini Oba-san" kemudian Seijuurou menjelaskan peristiwa yang dialaminya kepada Tetsuka.

Tetsuka mengangguk-angguk lagi, tapi dengan ekspresi yang masih kurang mengerti. "Oh… jadi Sei-kun ingin Tet-chan menjadi pacar pura-puranya Sei-kun… hmm,, hmm,, Oba-san mengerti sekarang."

"Tapi ada yang aneh, kenapa Sei-kun tak mencari seorang gadis saja untuk dipacari agar gadis-gadis yang menyukai Sei-kun tak mengganggu Sei-kun setiap saat lagi?" Seijuurou terdiam beberapa saat, berpikir secepat kilat kemudian menjawab tanya Tetsuka dengan nada yang sangat meyakinkan. "itu masalahnya Oba-san. Aku belum punya gadis yang kusukai. Dan lagi kalau aku punya pacar yang benar-benar seorang gadis aku takut pacarku itu akan dibully oleh mereka—"

Tetsuya yang telah kembali dari dapur cukup tercengang dengan jawaban yang diberikan Seijuurou kepada ibunya. Jadi dia hanya sebagai tumbal dari 'calon' gadis Sejuuro gitu? Oh ini tak bisa dibiarkan.

"—dan juga kalau Tetsuya, aku yakin dia bisa menjaga dirinya, dan keberadaan Tetsuya yang sangat mudah menghilang memperkecil kemungkinan Tetsuya untuk dibully. Jadi begitu Oba-san, Oba-san mau kan membantuku membujuk Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya tahu Seijuurou sedang melancarkan jurus andalanya, Tetsuya sangat mengerti walaupun sudah berpisah selama lima tahun dengan Seijuurou Tetsuya masih memahami sifat-sifat Seijuurou. Dari sifat serius sampai sifat jahil yang tak masuk akal, Tetsuya dapat mengenalinya dengan mudah hanya dengan melihat _gesture_ sang _crimson. _

Tetsuka menatap Tetsuya dengan pandangan bertanya. Terus terang dia juga bingung dengan putra dari sahabatnya ini. Tetsuya balik memandang ibunya dengan pandangan 'aku- sangat-tidak-ingin-Okaa-san'. Oke, sepertinya Tetsuka harus meminum obat penangkal _glare_ dan _bling-bling_.

Melihat ketidakyakinan yang terpancar dari mata Tetsuka. Seijuurou melancarkan jurus terakhirnya. "—dan juga setelah kembalinya Tetsuya dari Amerika, Tetsuya masih belum mencari sekolah bukan Oba-san? Jadi lebih baik Tetsuya bersekolah di Teiko saja, itu akan lebih memudahkan untukku dan untuknya juga." Ini rencana terakhir Seijuurou jika tidak berhasil dia harus memikirkan rencana cadangan dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

.tik. jam ruang tengah keluarga Kuroko menjelaskan ketegangan yang terjadi sekarang ini. Tak ada yang ingin berbicara, seolah ketiga mulut yang ada disana enggan untuk membuka percakapan. Seijuurou pun cukup tegang menghadapi kondisi ini. Dia harus menjalankan perannya sebaik mungkin tanpa sedikitpun kecatatan.

Masih diam, hanya uap panas yang mengepul dari teh yang dibawa Tetsuya. Teh yang sebenarnya dibuatkannya untuk sang ibu. Tapi tak kunjung diberikannya.

"Baiklah." Satu kata yang melumpuhkan semua ketegangan yang ada, kata yang keluar dari mulut Kuroko Tetsuka . kata yang sangat tak disangka Tetsuya akan terlontar dari mulut ibunya tercinta. Oh, yang benar saja, jadi ibunya merestui dirinya jadi seorang wanita? Hanya karena permintaan konyol Seijuurou, oh ini sudah sangat tidak bisa diterima lagi.

"Tapi, oka–"

"Jadi Oba-san, mengabulkan permintaanku?" tanya Seijuurou memastikan sekaligus memotong protesan Tetsuya.

"Iya, tapi itu tergantung Tet-chan, apa dia mau atau tidak, ne Tet-chan?" ucap Tetsuka sambil mengalihkan fokusnya kearah Tetsuya yang baru sadar kalau mulutnya sedari tadi masih terbuka.

"Aku tidak mau" sangat jelas. Ayo Seijuurou apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya? Seijuurou sudah bersiap mengeluarkan rencana cadangan yang baru saja dipikirkanya, jangan heran dengan kemampuan otak Seijuurou yang sebanding dengan otak fisikawan ternama, memikirkan rencana dadakan itu tak perlu waktu yang lama baginya. Tapi sepertinya Tetsuka lebih antusias mendahului rencana Seijuurou. "Tet-chan, apa kau tak mau memikirkannya lagi? Padahal Kaa-san pernah bercita-cita mempunyai anak perempuan, tapi yang lahir malah kamu—" ucap Tetsuka dengan nada sedih,yang dramatis, dan sangat menusuk.

Jleb, panah menohok kejantung Tetsuya. Pada saat itu dan detik itu pula Tetsuya menganggap dirinya sebagai anak yang tak diharapkan.

"—tapi tenang saja, Kaa-san juga senang punya anak seperti Tet-chan kok" pikiran buruk Tetsuya pun langsung sirna.

"hum" Seiuuro mengangguk menandakan dia paham dengan situasi sekarang, ternyata ibu Tetsuya mempunyai maksud dibalik keinginannya menolong Seijuurou. Tapi tak apa-apa toh Seijuurou maupun Tetsuka tak ada yang dirugikan.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya kaa-san? Menjadi wanita itu pasti susah dan errr… ribet" Tetsuya masih mempertahankan argumenya. Dia tak boleh runtuh oleh nada sedih ibunya. Walaupun nada sedih itu berhasil mengiris-iris jiwanya sebagai seorang anak. tapi untuk kali ini dia harus berani. Bagaimanapun keputusannya sekarang akan berdampak pada masa depanya. Syukur kalau berdampak baik, kalau berdampak buruk bagaimana? Sungguh Tetsuya tak mau membayangkanya.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang Tetsuya yang notabenenya seorang laki-laki harus menyamar menjadi seorang gadis remaja, otomatis dia harus meninggalkan kebiasaanya sebagai seorang laki-laki. Oh tidak bisa.

Tetsuya masih kalut dengan pemikiran yang berkecamuk dalam otaknya antara mengiyakan atau menolak permintaan ibunya.

"Tet-chan…. Onegai….!" Tetsuka masih mencoba membujuk Tetsuya.

Tetsuya membantah "ini sangat sulit bagiku kaa-san…."

Seijuurou diam menatap drama ibu dan anak yang sedang terjadi dihadapanya, dia tak menyangka Tetsuka akan mendukungnya seperti sekarang ini. Sungguh ini melampaui ekspektasinya, bahkan Tetsuka mau merepotkan diri membantunya untuk memohon kepada Tetsuya. Setidaknya sekarang Seijuurou tak perlu mengeluarkan rencana cadanganya. Biarkan Tetsuka memainkan perannya. Sampai sang ratu sudah mati langkah baru Seijuurou akan bertindak.

Menghela napas sepertinya kebahagiaan Tetsuya telah menguap sedari sudah tak punya lagi jalan untuk mengelak, diantara tatapan horror yang menuntut kearahnya. Tatapan dari sepasang topaz dan crimson serta sepasang azure yang menghujaninya.

"Baiklah."

Seijuurou menyeringai. Dia tak perlu mengeluarkan amunisi selanjutnya, karena Tetsuya telah bertekuk lutut kalah dihadapanya.

Tetsuya sudah pasrah.

**-TBC-**

**Jichi's hall**

** Holaaa mina-san, pertama terima kasih untuk yang telah menyempatkan membaca bahkan memfav dan memfollow ff ini apalagi yang ngereview. Makasih banyak-banyak- banyak- banyak-banyak- banyak- banyak-banyak bangeeeeeeeeet,,, xD**

** Special thanks to : ****Saory Athena Namikaze** **, ****SkipperChen** **, ** **, ****Sabila Foster**** , ****KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya**

**Aku bukanlah apa-apa tanpa kalian semua~~ #nyanyi *dikeroyok***

**Sampai jumpa di chap 2 :D **


	3. Chapter 3

Tetsuya sedang menimbang-nimbang, apakah sebaiknya dia keluar atau tidak. Tetsuya sangat ingin menertawaka dirinya yang tak berdaya. Sungguh dia sangat malu.

Kakinya masih ragu-ragu untuk menapak keluar, dia gugup dan gemetaran. Aku harus bisa ini juga demi kaa-san. Ucap Tetsuya proklamatis.

Diluar telah menunggu Seijuurou dan Tetsuka yang setelah berlomba memilihkan pakaian yang akan di pakai Tetsuya mereka menunggu dengan tidak sabaran. Tapi sampai sekarang yang ditunggu belum menampakkan diri sama sekali.

"Obaa-san, biar kulihat keadaan Tetsuya, mungkin dia mengalami kesulitan" ucap Seijuurou seraya bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya. "Tapi Sei-kun laki-laki nanti orang-orang akan heran melihat kamu masuk kekamar ganti wanita. Jadi sebaiknya baa-san saja yang melihat keadaan Tet-chan." Setelah menimbang-nimbang Seijuurou memutuskan "hmm, baiklah," Seijuurou kembali duduk ditempatnya semula.

Belum sampai Tetsuka melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh, seorang gadis cantik dengan surai baby blue yang menjuntai hingga punggungnya, berjalan sedikit patah-patah kearah Tetsuka, sepertinya sepatu pantofel ini sedikit menyulitkanya. Dan sebelum tubuh mungil dalam balutan seragam SMA Teiko itu limbung dan jatuh menghantam dinginya keramik toko, langkah gusar mendahului Tetsuka yang masih dalam pose kagetnya karena melihat pemandangan yang sangat sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Dan sebelum Tetsuya sempat berpegangan kepada salah satu manekin untuk menahan dirinya supaya tidak jatuh, Seijuurou dengan sigap melingkarkan tangan kanannya kepinggang ramping Tetsuya dan menahan kepala Tetsuya dengan tangannya yang sebelah lagi.

Mereka saling bertatapan, Seijuurou tenggelam dalam manik biru muda Tetsuya.

**Summary :**

** Akashi hanya ingin menghindari masalah, tapi sepertinya dia malah memancing masalah yang lebih kompleks, masalah yang sangat mendalam dengan perasaanya. Masalah yang tak diperkirakanya sedikitpun. Itupun kalau Akashi menganggap kejadian yang dialaminya ini sebagai masalah.**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei **

**Kuroko no Trapped © Jichi Ai-kashi**

**Rated: T (maybe)**

**2**

**Genre(s) : Romance, General**

**Warning(s): **

**Alternate Universe (setting SMA Teikou) , Sho-ai(?) AkaKuro , Typo(s) everywere , OOC, etc.**

**Well~~ check this out .-.**

Tetsuya terkejut, kaget, jantungnya serasa bekerja dua kali lebih cepat. Hampir saja dia berpikir dia akan pingsan atau lebih buruknya, dia terluka dengan kepala yang menghujam lantai. Tapi tak disangkanya disana sudah ada Seijuurou yang sigap menangkapnya.

Tetsuya membuka matanya yang baru disadarinya, kalau dia menutupnya sedari tadi, kemudian dia menatap sosok penyelamatnya-Seijuurou- Seijuurou juga balik menatap Tetsuya dengan pandangan yang agak membuat dirinya risih dan posenya yang sunggu tidak elit ini menyadarkanya—rok yang tersingkap memperlihatkan paha putih mulusnya dan tangan Seijuuo yang masih melingkupi tubuhnya.

Jika Tetsuya benar-benar seorang gadis mungkin dia akan sangat senang diperlakukan seperti ini. Dirinya yang hampir jatuh ditangkap oleh sang pangeran pujaan hati, itu sungguh sesuatu yang sangat langka bukan? dan pastinya kebahagiaan yang tiada duanya.

Mengenyahkan imajinasi liarnya Tetsuya segera memperbaiki posisinya dan mencoba berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri tapi sayang nya kaki Tetsuya Terkilir dan membuat tubuhnya kembali limbung menabrak dada bidang Seijuurou. Dia malu. Menatap Seijuurou yang masih mengamati dirinya. Dengan rona merah yang menghiasi wajah seputih susunya Tetsuya mendongakkan kepalanya, kemudian mengibaskan tanganya didepan wajah Seijuurou dengan gugup. menghentikan euphoria Seijuurou seketika.

"Akashi-kun" panggilan datar itu memancing Seijuurou keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya

"wahhhh… Tet-chan Kawai…" nada takjub dilontarkan secara reflek oleh Tetsuka. Tetsuka mengamati setiap detail tubuh putranya, dia tak menyangka putranya akan menjadi secantik ini. Entah kenapa matanya berbinar-binar melihat tubuh putranya yang seperti putri di negeri dongeng yang sering diceritakannya kepada Tetsuya sewaktu kecil.

Menghiraukan Tetsuka yang melihat Tetsuya dengan tatapan seribu voltnya Seijuurou memapah Tetsuya dan mendudukkannya pada sofa yang tadi didudukinya bersama Tetsuka. Tetsuka masih juga mengekor dibelakang Seijuurou. Menatap dua punggung dari teman semasa kecil itu.

"Kalian pasangan yang cocok" ucap Tetsuka spontan

"hah?" ucap Tetsuya dan Seijuurou berbarengan

Bagaimana Tetsuka tak mengucapkan hal seperti itu, lihatlah, putranya yang biasanya selalu memasang ekspresi datar, sekarang menampakkan rona merah di lekukan pipinya, dan parasnya bahkan telah mengalahkan manekin yang hampir ditabrakanya tadi. Tak lupa Sejuurou dalam balutan kemeja merah dan jeans hitam yang dikenakanya, dan juga mata yang mampu menyihir apa saja didekatnya. Oh sungguh pemandangan yang sanggup mengurai air mata bahagia bagi seorang ibu. Sepertinya Tetsuka benar-benar telah melupakan gender anaknya sendiri.

Seijuurou yang cukup khawatir dengan kaki Tetsuya, langsung memijitnya. Tetsuya hanya menganga dengan mulut selebar senyum lima jari. Tetsuya tahu Seijuurou itu orangnya overprotektif, tapi sampai memapah bahkan memijit, ini cukup membuat Tetsuya cukup heran.

Dan dengan kondisi Tetsuya yang sedang bercosplay—menurutnya—menggunakan seragam siswi, ini terasa cukup membuat wajah Tetsuya mendidih menimbulkan rona merah yang kentara di kanvas putih wajahnya.

Seijuurou juga bingung kenapa dia begitu khawatir, memangnya Tetsuya itu putri raja yang kalau kau melukainya sedikit saja akan membuatmu berada ditiang gantungan. Tak seperti itu. Tetsuya hanya teman sepergaulan Seijuurou sewaktu kecil. Bahkan sepertinya Seijuurou lah yang pantas disebut sebagai anak raja, bukan Tetsuya.

Jadi dimana masalahnya? Tetsuya bukanlah balita ataupun batita yang memiliki tulang yang sangat rapuh, setidaknya susu vanilla yang biasa dikonsumsi Tetsuya setiap pagi, cukup membuat tulangnya kuat, dan terkilir sedikit, bukanlah kondisi yang memerlukan perhatian, yah walau nyatanya Tetsuya cukup meringis, tapi ini bukanlah patah tulang.

Nyatanya Seijuurou masih juga khawatir. Oh ayolah, Seijuurou tak mengerti dengan kondisi tubuhnya sendiri.

.-.

Sepuluh menit Seijuurou telah selesai memijit kaki Tetsuya, tapi mata mereka masih berpandangan. Tetsuka hanya menjadi penonton setia dari anaknya dan seorang lagi yang juga telah dia anggap sebagai anaknya.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya mata mereka masih bertemu dalam satu garis lurus yang mendebarkan. Oh ayolah kalau kata orang tatapan bisa membunuh, tapi nyatanya, yang terjadi di waktu ini dan tempat ini malah telihat seperti tatapan bisa menumbuhkan semangat hidup.

Mereka yang bertatapan seolah mendominasi seluruh dunia. Seolah waktu berhenti dan ikut berprovokasi dengan mereka. Hanya mereka berdua.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya orangnya.

"Ehm…"

"Ne~ Tet-chan, apa kaki mu masih sakit?"

Klik

Sepertinya kesadaraan Seijuurou dan Tetsuya telah kembali, mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangan kearah dimana blunette dan dwiwarna tersebut tak dapat saling bertemu.

"Hai, Okaa-san, cukup sampai disinikan? Aku akan segera berganti lagi, sungguh aku gerah—malu—mengenakan pakaian ini." Ucap Tetsuya seraya bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan sedikit tertatih kearah kamar ganti.

Seijuurou tak cukup bodoh untuk membiarkan Tetsuya berjalan sendirian, bangkit dari duduknya Seijuurou menyusul dan segera menyampirkan tangan Tetsuya kepundaknya. Tetsuya menatap heran kearah Seijuurou.

"Terus jalan Tetsuya! Aku tahu kakimu masih sakit." Tak ada jawaban, Tetsuya hanya mengangguk.

.-.

"Jadi, sekarang aku akan menukar pakaian ku, haruskah kau masih disini, Akashi-kun?"

"Apa salahnya Tetsuya? toh kita sama-sama laki-laki"

"Tapi, aku tak mau" Tetsuya mendorong punggung Seijuurou untuk segera keluar dari kamar ganti itu, yang benar saja, setelah awkward moment pertama Seijuurou mau menambah awkward moment season dua, oh tidak., terima kasih, aku tak mau ucap tetsuya dalam hati.

Tch, Seijuurou yang cukup jengkel karena didorong Tetsuya keluar hanya tersenyum pasrah kearah Tetsuka. Selamat tinggal kesempatan satu-satunya untuk menikmati kulit mulus aduhai milik Tetsuya.

Seijuurou yang terusir berdiri disamping pintu, kamar ganti.

Mencoba mengintip? Yang benar saja, Seijuurou tahu seberapa kuat ignite pass Tetsuya. apalagi semenjak kepulangan Tetsuya dari Amerika. Seijuurou yakin disana Tetsuya juga mengikuti klub basket, walaupun Tetsuya tak pernah menceritakan kepada Seijuurou kalian tahu bukan Seijuurou itu sangat absolute, jadi percaya saja padanya.

**TBC**

**Jichi's hall**

** Hai-hai minnaaaa… **

** Btw per chapter aku hanya bisa nulis 1k+ so, stop sampai disini dulu. *dibanting* jadi TBC yang ngegantung ini tolong dimaafkan.**

** Sampai jumpa di chap 3 :D**


End file.
